


floats

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3, Español | Spanish, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016, LanceWeek2k16, space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: El universo es un enorme vacío en el que le gustaría flotar por horas hasta perderse.





	

El espacio es infinito, cuando cree que por fin verá un final al enorme vacío que le hace sentir maravillado y asfixiado a partes iguales se da cuenta de que es solo una ilusión que continúa teniendo, a pesar de haber perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se desilusionó al ver que no hay un final para el infinito Universo.

A pesar de eso, Lance quiere flotar en ese infinito color negro que en ocasiones es decorado de forma tan bella por tonos azules, morados y rojos de las nebulosas, y perderse entre la cantidad inimaginable de estrellas que le recuerdan que su mera existencia es insignificante, y que en dura solo un pestañeo comparado con los miles de millones de años que han existido esos cuerpos celestes formados por gran cantidad de gases que no existen en la Tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—floats —**

**.**

**.**

El espacio le parece tan infinito, tan solitario; tan hermoso y a la vez tan cruel y desgarrador.

Lance es consciente de que el enorme vacío y las estrellas le despiertas sentimientos positivos y negativos a partes iguales, y que esa ambivalencia podría ser fatal en cualquier momento porque su mente se desvía tan rápido de un extremo a otro que sus compañeros en ocasiones se preocupan por él.

La infinidad le hace sentir tan solo, tan insignificante y a la vez le despierta esa innata curiosidad que le ha caracterizado toda su vida que le hace pensar en que se sentirá flotar durante horas entre nebulosas de tonos violetas, y quedarse a contemplar ese paisaje que le despierta tantas emociones que no puede definir con total claridad.

.

Lance se pierde entre la variedad de vidas que hay fuera de su Sistema; de las que hay fuera de la Vía Láctea y siempre se lleva una grata sorpresa al ver que la Tierra nunca ha sido el único planeta con tanta vida como aquellos que logran salvar de la dictadura de Zarkon con ayuda de los leones; y cree que esa aventura es tan emocionante y grata.

Hay ocasiones en las que cree que ha sido suficiente para él, y de que lo mejor sería regresar a la Tierra, que está demasiado abrumado por la variedad y que el infinito Universo le asfixia y que, de la manera más irónica posible, le hace sentir solitario y encerrado.

.

Y es que el espacio, el Universo mismo es tan infinito y siempre se desilusiona al ver que lo que creía era un final definitivo, no es más que su imaginación tratando de recordarle que todo ese deprimente color negro que en ocasiones tiene tintes azules y verdes no tiene un final.

Pero aun así, Lance cree que es la maravilla más grande de todas; a pesar de que el Universo mismo le parezca tan hermoso y deprimente a la vez, y que debe de ser lo más divertido y relajante el poder flotar por horas en ese vacío carente de gravedad.


End file.
